To Talk With a Mime
by MuzicDemun
Summary: Mime iz a loneli lil' deer wit no ones to love. To makes matterz worse everyones thinkz he is extremeli weirds. Thats iz untils someone decidez to has a chats wit him. If u squint u cans see a future couple I shalls write 'bout. Mentionz dat Mime likes Petunia, buts doesn't last long !


_Heys, viewas(viewers). Dis stori iz for Mime. Yeahz, I knows. "Wait a minute, Mime doesn't talk! Why does the title say that?" Wells, froms watchin somes of da HTF eps he iz in he cans make noisez. So, mah guess iz dat he cans talk. My cousin an' hers crazi frien' agrees wit meh. Alzo, dis iz mainly 4 funs, but Mime doez has a conversation wit The Mole. You knows 'bout stuff. Soes, I do not own Happy Tree Friends. Nor do I own Mime, or any other characters mentioned or used. I also make no profit from dis. ENJOYZ U CUTIEZ~~~!_

Petunia walked out of her house wearing her normal attire. A blue dress, stylish dark blue boots, a beuatiful pink flower in the center of her hair, and an air freshener necklace around her small neck. Her eyes were also a rich green color. She carefully closed her door and pulled two rubber gloves out. Once they were on her hands she headed toward her garden. The perfumed skunk started picking weeds out of her perfect flower paradise.

A couple of yards away was none other then Mime himself. Mime's clothing consisted of a long sleeved navy blue and white striped shirt, white silk gloves, pale black skinny jean shorts(jus' a lil over hiz knees), navy blue and white stockings, and male dancing shoes(LOL cans anyone elze pichure dat?). The purple deer with face paint was admiring the bluefurred creature from afar. He wouldn't dare go talk to her though. He never talked to anyone. Well, not everyone. That is besides the point though. The poor performer closed his eyes and started to leave. He knew Petunia wasn't even interested. Petunia started to date Handy even after her little arm accident. Her hands came back, Handy's hands never came back. That put a dent in their relationship.

_Not big enough though _Mime thought to himself. All the purple performer wanted was love. Yet, no matter how hard he tried he could never find **the one.** When he thought he did something always happened that ruined everything. Example: Petunia hated stripes and she was dating Handy. Not only was discouraged but her was also offended for loving stripes. Animals would also make fun of him for being flexible, acrobatic, liked wearing stockings, and the fact that he does mime tricks. Others called him creepy or unusual or girly.

Mime shook his head and ran. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. All he wanted was a normal morning! But, then he had saw Petunia leave her house. His legs became jelly so he hid behind fence corner. It's just everytime he saw someone he used to like memories always came back about being rejected for being himself!

The deer crashed into someone suddenly. The impact made Mime fall backwards onto the hard cement. Mime looked up to see a black cloak almost covering black pants and shoes. When he looked higher he saw black glasses on pink fur. Even though Mime went crashing down from when he hit, the man/animal seemed unfazed. Almost too fast a paw reached down to the right side of Mime.

"I apologize. I was not looking where I was going," The Mole said moving his paw slightly. Mime paused before taking the blind animal's paw. For once, he wasn't sure how to react, because he had never actually ran _into _someone.

"Walk with me. I can tell you are troubled," Mole said and walked in the direction Mime was running from. Mime grabbed his shoulders and lead him the other way. "So, you were running from something?" Mole had asked. In the street performer's opinion it didn't sound like a question though. Mole started walking again, yet in the direction Mime wanted him to go. The blind mole's cane making a click-clack sound as he tapped it.

"I know no one is around. You may speak. It will be a secret you talked."(Mole)

"U-umm... Well, I was running. I admit it. And, sorry for running into you," Mime whispered. Mime hated how his voice sounded higher than other males. One of the reasons he locked his voice away. The silence was eating Mime away. He was about to start asking why Mole was just being quiet.

"Your voice is cute," Mole had said with a hint of humor in his voice. Mr. Cute Voice blushed. The purple fur and face paint hid it well though.

_He's blind so he can't see if I was blushing anyway. _Mime scolded in his head.

"Why were you running though?"(Mole)

Mime was dragged from his thoughts so he could answer. "I saw someone I liked, and I freaked out badly."

"Petunia?"(Mole)

"What?! How did you know? I never talk or show anyone any signs."(Mime)

"Everyone is nosy. We live in a world where everyone wants to gossip about every little thing. Animals knowing about your crush would not be shocking. Some found out I liked Giggles for a short amount of time," Mole was simply stating as if he was reading a manuel. Mime didn't know how to respond to any of that.

"Wait, you liked Giggles?" Mime asked and slapped his mouth for talking too loud. He looked around and saw no one.

"Yes. She is quite a girl though. Before I knew it she went from being single to dating Flippy. Then, Cuddles. So, as soon as it started, my feelings ended for her just as fast," Mole spoke normally again. The poor mime had no idea Mole, out of all the Tree Friends, went through this kind of stuff. "Anyway, tell me why you were crying then."

"Wh-what? H-how d-did-you know what I don't even wanna know... I was crying for private reasons. I don't wanna talk about it."(Mime)

"You are not as different as you think," Mole said walking a little faster. Mime stopped dead in his tracks. Eyes were as wide as saucers. The purple deer was about to run away until Mole's hands grasped his shoulders and dragged him back into walking. "Listen. Everyone has differences. It what makes them, them."

"But, everyone notices me when I act like myself!" Mime sreamed quietly.

"It also proves that you are brave for showing who you are," Mole said and continued, "no matter how much you go through you never quit. I am guessing that you tried to stop doing one thing you liked. I am also guessing you did not like it, and you decided to do what you thought felt right."

Mime stood there shocked. From spending years in Happy Tree Town no one could ever read him like a book. And, Mole was blind!

"Plus, even if you were to change everything that makes you, you... There is no possible way for you to change your voice, favorites, talents, history, or future."(Mole)

"Future?"(Mime)

"Yes. People can never change their future. I was born blind, and I shall remain blind. Never to see a color or person. Still, I carried on. I never let anything or anyone change me. And, neither should you."(Mole)

Mime started to fully calm down. He finally understood what Mole was trying to get through his head. "But, some things about me are pretty weird," Mime finally said, playing with his fingers connected to his purple paws. The gloves cut off any feeling of the fur.

"Weird how?"(Mole)

"Well, I mean even though I liked, well still like, Petunia I'm not sure if I'm just interested in girls," the face paint wearing deer said to the silent pink mole. A moment went by when Mime started to regret what he had just said.

"How is that weird?"(Mole)

"How is it not weird?! I m-mean I don't mean to snap-I just-well it could be-no it is weird!" Mime started to yell silently again. His ramble continued until Mole's paw covered his mouth. The face paint smeared slightly from the contact.

"Mime, do you know Toothy has a fan-boy crush on our town's "superhero"? Sniffles and Nutty are dating eachother. Everyone thought Flaky was boy, and when Flippy started dating her he didn't care. In fact he was not sure of her gender until she told him. And, the one you just opened up to is bisexual," Mole finally stopped. Mime kept walking even though everything Mole just told him was shocking. Then, the all-of-a-sudden talkitive deer started giggling like a girl.

"Since, you seem much happier now can I ask you two questions for curiousity?"(Mole)

"Sure, why not?"(Mime)

"Okay, then. How old are you?"(Mole)

The question caught Mime off-guard. Barely anyone paid any attention to age if you stopped aging.

"Well, I'm nine-teen, but I came to Happy Tree Town when I was fiftteen. I guess I stopped aging because I've been nine-teen for three years now."(Mime)

"Interesting."(Mole)

"How old are you?"(Mime)

"Thirty-two. I stopped aging like you as well. I came here when I was twenty-two. I have been thirty-two for only five years though."(Mole)

"Wow! You're a lot older than me, and you're older than a lot of other tree friends too!"(Mime)

"I'm aware. Now, for my second and final question; what color are your eyes?"(Mole)

This question shook Mime up a bit as well. "But, you can't see colors. You won't know what I'm talking about."

"It is better to at least know. I can tell the difference from people at least. I don't let many things hold me back."(Mole)

"Well, okay. My eyes are brown. They aren't much to look at."(Mime)

"I have heard brown eyes are pretty common. Well, before you ask, or take off my glasses, my eye color is blue. I wear these glasses a lot so animals will shut up about my eyes. They just do not get it when I say: "Yes, I understand you like my eyes, but please I do not want to hear anymore.""

"I'm guessing animals annoy you about it a lot, huh?" Mime asked ready to end the conversation so he didn't have to talk anymore.

"Yes. Constantly if I do not wear these glasses. Well, I will meet you again another day," Mole said and started walking to a house. Mime had to run over to the pink mole to catch up. The deer tapped his shoulder, and waited patiently for a response. "Yes?"

"Oh! Well do you want to hang out some other time maybe? I mean you're the first animal I have ever talked to in _ages_. Plus, you understand me well."(Mime)

Mole had turned around, only to face his mailbox(LOL). "Of coarse. You are quite interesting to talk to. Have a nice night." And, with that the mole with a mole on his face walked towards his house. Well, he walked into his wall a couple of times. Mime took pity on him and ended up leading him to his door.

Petunia was finally done with her garden. She sighed and took off her dirty gloves. Afterwards, she picked them up and threw them away in an outside garbage bin. From the corner of her eye the skunk swore she saw purple. Turning her head she saw Mime skipping down the sidewalk, across the street from her yard. He must have felt eyes on him because he turned his head to see her staring.

Petunia thought he was going to quit skipping, and walk to his tentlike-home sulking. But, to her shock and suprise he did neither. Instead he waved with great ethuiasm, while smiling like an idiot. The female skunk's green eyes widened. Mime faked laughed. He continued skipping to his happy home. Right then and there, Mime had realized he was over the OCD blue skunk, Petunia. He made a reminder to thank _someone _for that later.


End file.
